


The Price of Betrayal

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, F/M, Force Healing, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: In the Quinncident cut seen has the Sith Warrior slam Quinn pretty hard into that blast door... he had to broken something right?Well my Sith Warrior, Ki'nara, has a soft spot for her Imperial. So she's not going to let him hurt for long.





	The Price of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find a whole lot about how it feels for a non-Force user to be healed by the Force. But since its just the natural healing sped up real fast, I can't imagine its nice.

Rage flooded Ki'nara's system Baras had turned Quinn against her. And it was that rage that made destroying Quinn's droids like cutting down training dummies.

  
"I don't expect your mercy." Quinn mumbled.

She felt his guilt and remorse; saw it written on his face. But she was still so livid. Her eyes flared and with an outstreched hand she threw Quinn off his feet and into the blast door only, as he got to his feet, to wrap tendrils of the force around his throat and squeeze. He gasped and choked and scrabbled at his throat. He fell to his knees and Ki'nara could feel him be ready to accept death. When he lost consciousness she let go. She toed him on to his side and waited a few moments before the rush of oxygen rengaged his brain.

  
He gasped and coughed as he staggered to his feet. Clutching his side that slammed into the blast door.

  
"I will keep you alive," she informed him with that tone all sith lords used so well. "And we'll see if you earn my trust again."

  
"My lord I'm... this is unexpected Darth Baras would never forgive such a failure." The surprise, relief, and hope shone through his eyes. "If you will permit me to stay in your charge my dedication to you will never come in a question again."

  
"You'll just have to make this up to me in private captain." She smirked, her voice low.

  
"That can be arranged my lord." He murmured.

 

  
>>

 

  
They had made it back to the ship. Ki'nara said it would undermine his authority with the crew and therefore this incident would stay between them.

  
The crew noticed Quinn was acting strange and holding his side.

  
"Quinn... you alright?" Pierce asked as the captian winced walking into the Fury.

  
"Yes, lieutenant I'm fine," Quinn brushed it off. "Just a bit bruised."

  
After Quinn disappeared into the cockpit, Pierce turned to Vette.   
"I think Quinn musta hit his head," he told her. "He didn't tell me off for not calling him Captain."

  
Quinn and Ki'nara acted as if their detour was just a mission.

  
But for the next three days Ki'nara was distant. Only talking to him about business.  
But in those three days the pain in Quinn's side grew worse. On the 3rd day as Quinn rose up from the table he accidentally brushed his side.

  
With a strangled yep of pain he stumbled to his knees. His vision went unfocused as Vette bolted to his side.

  
"Quinn Oh My Stars..."she turned and screamed in the direction of Ki'nara's quarters. "BOSS! COME QUICK!"

  
"Vette, please I'm fine." He coughed.

  
"Oh shove it Captain bullshit." She hushed gingerly pulling Quinn vaugley upright and leading him toward the Fury's little med bay.

  
"Vette," Ki'nara stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

  
"He whacked his side and hit the deck."

  
Ki'nara took Quinn's arm and draped it over her shoulders, letting him lean on her.

  
"My lord, I'm fine."

  
"Shut up Quinn." She told him shortly.

  
Once deposited on the medbay exam table he tried to get back up. Ki'nara took three fingers and pressed them to his side. Quinn yelped and fell backwards.

  
"Shove the bravado." She hissed working his jacket off him.

  
The bruise was dark purple almost blue, stretching from his armpit to his hip. With fear and guilt spiking in her stomach she spun to look at Vette that was hovering in the door way.

  
"Where's Jaessa?"

  
"Uhh... she went out on one of her benders..."

  
Ki'nara pushed past her. "LIEUTENANT PIERCE, BROONMARK!"

  
They both double timed it to her.

  
"What is it my lord?" Pierce asked snapping to attention.

  
"How can we serve Sith clan?" Broonmark purred.

  
"Go find Jaessa, bring her back, I need her. I don't care what she's doing pull her off someone if you have too."

  
Broonmark bowed. Pierce's eyes slid past Ki'nara spying broken Quinn on the table.

  
"My Lord I in no way am trying to call your judgement into question but is Jaessa, _our Jaessa_ , the one you want around Quinn when he's that messed up."

  
"Lieutenant Pierce." Ki'nara hissed through her teeth. "I appreciate your concern. But I need you to follow orders. I need Jaessa."

  
"Understood my lord." Pierce said.

  
As they walk out Ki'nara turned to Vette. "Try to get her on the com." Vette nodded and walked off.

  
She closed the door, and rushed to his side.   
"I'm so sorry." She mumbled to him her voice shaking.

  
"My lord you shouldn't be apologizing." Quinn told her through shallow breaths.

  
"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be injured."

  
"And if I hadn't listened to Baras's threats and guilting I wouldn't have given you a reason."

  
"Quinn..." Ki'nara shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I was angry but i wasn't angry at you. Okay I was partially angry at you. But I was furious at Baras... still am." She reached out a hand and softly traced his cheekbone. "I'm so livid he tried to take you from me. And he will pay."

  
Quinn felt tears prick at his eyes.   
"I'm sorry." He told her reaching a hand to her.

  
She took his hand, if hesitantly, and brushed her lips against his forehead.

  
"Just rest. They'll get Jaessa back soon."

  
He felt her other hand softly stroke his hair.

It was only a half hour or so before Pierce returned with Jaessa thrown over his shoulder.

  
"Master tell the solider to. Put. Me . Down."

  
"You know Pierce has a name, use it." The Sith Lord scolded. "But I need one of your talents. The Jedi taught you how to heal others, yes?"

  
"Yes but..." Jaessa started, feet now on the floor.

  
"I need you to heal Quinn... no arguments."

  
"Y-yes my master."

  
Ki'nara waved her apprentice into the med bay.

Jaessa let out a low whistle. "That's quite the bruise."  
"I believe there are some broken ribs as well." Quinn mumbled.

  
"Can you heal him."

  
"Yes, but its going to be.... uncomfortable."

  
Ki'nara clasped Quinn's hands in hers. "You ready?"

  
"As I'll ever be." He said quietly.

  
Jaessa held her hands over the aggressive bruise and closed her eyes.

  
The color faded into Quinn's skin with out much protest.

  
"That wasn't so ba-AH!" Quinn howled as he felt the broken shards of his ribs slowly make their way back to where they belong and snap back into place. Like a tree branch breaking in reverse. His hold on Ki'nara's hand turned vice like.

  
"Its alright Malavai, I'm right here." She breathed to him.

  
But he barely heard her over his heart beating like war drums in his ears. His lungs burned like someone hid embers in them and if he was brave enough to open his eyes and peer thought the stars flashing infront of him he was sure hed see smoke leaking from his mouth and nose.

  
It felt like an eternity before it all began to ease. His bones settled and stilled. The fire in his lungs burned itself out. The incensed war drum of a heart beat steadied to a single even metronome.

  
Someone was telling him that it was all over now and he just needed to breathe.

 

  
>>

 

  
It was dim in the med bay when Quinn blinked awake.

  
His head lay cradled in Ki'nara's lap. Soft, slender fingers played with his hair.

  
"How are you feeling?" She asked with a weak smile.

  
"I can breath again."

  
"Good... are you ok to talk?"

  
"Of course" he sat up. Ki'nara handed him his jacket and as he slid it on she moved off the table to lean against the kolto tank.

  
"I can't lie to you Quinn." She started as she toed the hem of her skirt. "I'm livid with Baras and the next time I see him I will rend him to pieces."

  
"My lord I apologize from the bottom of my soul."

  
"I'm not done!" She meant to sound threatening like a true Sith but her voice wobbled. "I'm angry with Baras... that no good son of a Hutt. But I am angry with you too."

  
It was Quinn's turn to look at the floor.

  
"How dare you Captain.... How dare you stab me in the back like that."

  
There was a pause. Quinn thought she was trying to wrangle her anger. But then there was a tiny sniff.

  
Quinn looked up to see Ki'nara wiping tears from her face. He started toward her. But she put her hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

  
"I'm angry with you." She continued, her voice wavering more. "But more than that I am hurt. Deeply. Because I love you." Tears were freely falling down her face. And Quinn couldn't help but go to her he didn't touch her but stood close.

  
"What did he promise you, Malavai? Huh? What price did Baras pay for me?"

  
He opened his mouth to speak but Ki'nara cut him off again.

  
"No no I actually don't want to know." She told him putting her hands up. "Please Malavai please don't do that to me again."

  
He held her face in his hands.

  
"Ki'nara I am so sorry I made a terrible mistake. One I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for. But, on my life, I swear it will never happen again. You are precious to me. Priceless. I love you. I was a fool, for believing Baras's threats." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You're my everything Ki'nara and until my dying breath I will be at your side."

  
She pulled him closer. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do with out you."

  
He smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. "You would still make the galaxy kneel. "Speaking of... I believe we have Corellia to gift wrap for the Emperor."

  
She nodded and kissed him quickly before going to get her lightsaber. They had a war to win.


End file.
